


heather's fall

by kingmicky101



Category: Gravity Falls, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 'suicide', Gen, Heathers AU, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, Murder, OOC as fuck, Stupidity, bill is normal, dipper dies, everyone is ooc, he is sidiest side character ever, highschool angst has a body count, platonic, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmicky101/pseuds/kingmicky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity falls meets Heather's and the Heather's musical all mixed up, Mabel's high school angst has a body count. </p><p>this story sucks but it happened anyway so reader beware it's your fault if you do</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got over my writers block but it's not the way i was expecting, instead of finishing my other stories i made a completely new one........  
> i will say this once this is not pinecest but dipper is J.D and mabel is Veronica if you know the heathers you know what that means for the end of this story ._. i changed up a lot so shit looks like shit i'm sorry
> 
> i feel terrible about this because pacifica and dippers characters are so shit in this they are not like themselves they are the oociest oocs ever and i am sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets get this started shall we

.: _well, hello diary! grunkle Stan decided that 'young girls like yourself should be writing there troubles down or talking about it and no thank you' so here i am! so....let's get this started!!_

she got to school early and sat down at one of the school tables

.: _dear diary: i like to think i'm a good person, i think there's good in everyone really but here we are it's the first day of senior year and i look around at everyone I've known my whole life here in gravity falls and i wonder......what happened?._

she looks around from the table she was sitting at to hear chants of insults and stabs at each other "freak! slut! burnout! bug eyes! poser! lard ass!" .......nope

.: _we were so small and happy playing and smiling together, even jessebell abethabell my kindergarten sweetheart is mean now, it makes me hate unicorns.....it was kind of our thing you know?_

"freak! slut! loser! shortbus!"

.: _singing, laughing, cookies total happiness everyone was like best friends_

"bull dike! stuck up! hunchback!!"

.: _but then i guess we all grew older, insecure....it made them all attack,like a trigger, and this school isn't school anymore, it's the freaking thunderdome-_

as she wrote that last part some kid knocked into her back and glared like she was the one that did it ...sitting down "uhhh sorry!" she yelled out...

.: _just hold your breath Mabes, count the days you're graduating soon college will be paradise "White trash!" .....if i'm not dead by June that is... but, i know, i do i know life can be beautiful, i pray and pray for a better way if we could all change so drastically back then we could change again, we could be_ _beautiful_

she went to stand up she knocked into another student "OW!!" 'oh my gosh i'm sorry, hey are you okay?!" "eww get away nerd!" he yelled back" i think his name was bill "oh uh s-sorry bill?" she tried she did "tch" and he was gone....  
"freak! slut! cripple! homo! homo! homo!"

.: _things will get better soon as my letter comes from ANY of those art colleges, away from this coma take my diploma then i can blow this town! i dream of the plant covered walls and candy filled cafe's-_

HE knocked into me "watch yourself~" he walked away with a wink damn lil'creep

.: _fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze Mabel, that's what the kids call illegal_

and suddenly her book was out of her hands knocked onto the floor by "ooopsie daisies~" Gideon gleeful lives up to the name he's third year theater king and eighth year or tormenting me and being a huge douche "what was that pumpkin?" the smile looked kinda forced "uhh nothing..." Mabel grabbed her book and....booked it.

.: _but i know i know life can be beautiful i pray and pray for a better way, we were kind before we can be kind once more we can be beautiful_ this had become a kind of mantra for her writing it out every now and then to remind herself "they could still change"

as she was musing this she didn't notice the two shadows crowd her in till she looked up  
"AAAAAHHH, hey Grenda, Candy..." Mabel began sheepishly "hey!" they both cheered in unison although VERY differently Grenda and Candy...my best friends since diapers....well... "are we still on for movie night" asked candy taking Mabel out of THAT thought "yeah, what did you guys pick?" Grenda replied next "I rented the princess bride!" ..."again? but don't you have it mesmerized by now" Mabel chuckled a bit at her friends enthusiasm "what can i say, i'm a sucker for a happy ending" .... why such sweet girls were unpopular Mabel had no clue Grenda while gruff and tough was hilarious and amazing with make up plus her boyfriend living far away, but uhh no one believed her who would believe someone saying that a prince fell in love with them? but i know it's true then there's candy, quirky sweet but her morbid humor has set her back a little -sigh- oh well. -SLAM- and there goes Grenda's books "Grenda troll!!! hahaaa" ghost eyes no one knows his actual name just that he was held back 2 years and became best friends with Gideon (Gideon's lackey) he is the smartest guy on the foot ball team, which is kinda like being the tallest dwarf (imagines Gideon) he started highfiving people for it and Mabel just burst

"hey pick that up!" everyone went quiet as he walked up to her angrily "excuse me peasant??"  
"you heard me! what gives you the right to pick on my friends, you're a high school has been waiting to happen  
just a future gas station attendant or crook!" he looked a her for a moment really focused  
"you've got a zit right there" he poked her forehead really hard as people started laughing

.: _dear diary WHYYYYY!!!!!!_

but everyone had there whys, why do they hate me, why don't i fight back, why do i act like such a creep like i said everyone's got insecurities problems they're afraid of so they attack others....i just wish it were different come on give me a sign, some hope, something to live for!

at that it was like the heavens shined down upon her everyone parted way as THEY came through  
the heather's and their leader they just float above it all the first heather, heather A head cheerleader her dad is filthy reach working for the northwest's but she's actually kinda sweet and her hair looks like a pompom..  
heather B runs the yearbook comity always follows her orders but is actually really mean herself but her mom payed for implants... and then....there's Pacifica the almighty mythic bitch they're solid Teflon never bothered or harassed  
"i would give anything to be like that" she listened out and heard everyone's murmurs of what they wished of the heather's  
it was all a sea of dreams even candy said one wishing they were nicer it was sweet.....except for uh that one guy but luckily the bell rang out and everyone disbanded

Mabel had quietly followed the heaters towards a bathroom when she noticed one of the teachers were there talking to them while heather A threw up... but hearing that they were about to get detention she had to think fast luckily her art skills helped her forgery as well "um actually miss melody, we're all out on a hall pass uhh year book comity" she looked skeptic but she trusts me and after a look over my note she let us off with a warning before leaving i turned back towards them and they were staring "who are you?" Pacifica asked looking over my forgery "uhhh Mabel... Pines, i have a favor to ask" she looked back up "what favor.." now's her chance "please let me sit with you at lunch just this once! if people think you tolerate me they might leave me be, a-and before you answer i also do report cards permission slips and absence notes"  
they were laughing but heather A asked if i did prescriptions... "shut up heather! hmm you know for a greasy sweater clad nobody you do have good bone structure"  
out of no where candy pops up with her input "and a symmetrical face if you took a meat cleaver down the center of her skull you'd have matching halves" she was holding my face and it looked like heather B was actually considering it squinting and nodding till pacific glared for candy to leave as she scrambled away "get me my equipment" ordered Pacifica as Mabel held her breath

outside students were scrambling about and fighting once again till someone called out "whose that with the heather's??" and there was a collective Woah as not only Pacifica, heather A and heather B walk down the hall but Mabel DAMN pines! strides along side them

.: _you know life can be beautiful you hope you dream you pray and you get your way! ask me how it feels i look like hell on wheels and my god it's beautiful that i MIGHT BE beautiful, today is a freaking beautiful day!!_


	2. fight for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d-d-d-dipper pines appears! time for shit to go down!! also gideon is homophobic in this chap so heads up

.: _it's been almost a week of this....friendship we were in the cafeteria and Pacifica wanted me to forge a note to candy who had actually been crushing on ghost eyes_  
_for some ungodly reason i didn't want to but they forced me to it was an invitation to Gideon's party tonight, i felt really bad about it_  
_but i did it anyway and watching her reaction kinda made me happy she looked so excited....too bad it was fake..._

after she was finished writing Pacifica bumped her "you know what today is Mabel~" cafeteria poll.....damn "uhh what's the question today Pazzy?" it turned out to have been the topic from the strange conversation last night oh well here goes... as Mabel crossed the room with Pacifica she couldn't help notice the new kid in the corner staring at her and smiling he looked kinda familiar but she was too far away to tell...-OUCH she bumped into someones chair while she was looking and quickly went to apologize then she noticed who it was "tad hey, um i'm sorry i couldn't make it to your birthday party last month" "no problem you did send me that okay bread so it's fine" he just kept smiling another person with a wonderful personality but ONE oddity and everyone shunned him for his love of bread and 'okay' attitude he showed me a photo he found from when we were kids he was dressed as a loaf of bread she was jam and....he was peanut butter....."gosh this is fantastic"- she was cut off as Pacifica pulled her along

when they made it too the first table of there questioning Pacifica just got straight to it while Mabel complemented Avia's new dress "okay listen to this, you win 5 million dollars, but on the same day you're given the cash aliens show up and say they're going to blow up the world in two days what do you do?" and the responses were so...stupid i'd slide it over to my dad he's like top broker '?!?!?!' i'd give it all to the homeless'they're all about to die?!' "wow, you're beautiful" i said before walking away followed by Pacifica "what's up your ass hopscotch" she asked "were we listening to the same bull? why can't we ask different people not just your snooty crowd "well screw me gently with a chainsaw, do i look like a charity?? if i did i probably wouldn't mind talking to the geek squad" she pointed to a group of boys crouched in a corner who suddenly freaked when they looked their way...... "doesn't it bother you that everyone in school thinks you're evil?" "like i care they all want me as a friend or arm candy, i'm worshiped here and i'm only a junior" after a while she caved and we began walking around to more and more people asking the same question getting so many different responses from travel to a last party, perverted shit, then a lion bomb.......

we paused for a moment when the heather's walked over pointing out Candy reading the note again and walking over the where Gideon and ghost eyes sit....only to be laughed at...... i couldn't bare to watch so i turned away and noticed the stranger again still looks familiar...i was pulled out of my thoughts again by Pacifica "oh come on you wanted to be a part of this, come on" we took a pit stop to the bathroom it was when we went back to the cafeteria that i really got a good look at the 'stranger' oh m g- "god Mabel drool much, his names Mavis dipper or something like that he's in my history class" but Mabel wasn't paying attention as she walked over to him "Mavis 'dipper' pines wow" Mabel said smiling bright as ever as she stopped in front of him "greetings and salutations Mabel but just dipper is fine" he replied equally as ecstatic as we played fools first meeting "so you became a Heather?" he asked skeptical not a twin of his no sir.... "no, just a pines.... so this may seem like a stupid question but bare with it bro" she said laughing slightly "there are no stupid questions" he said waiting "here it goes, you inherit 5 million dollars on the same day aliens land on the earth and say they're gonna blow it up what do you do" she smiled knowingly as he just blinked for a moment before laughing "well that's the stupidest question i'e ever heard...well since the money's virtually useless just row out into the middle of a lake with some music" "oh wow" she said smiling before Pacifica came up and grabbed her "come on Mabel" "later i guess, definitely" he said smiling but it was kinda strained this time clearly not liking Pacifica.... so we left or we were going to till we heard something go down behind us

Gideon gleeful had seen some newbie talking to HIS Mabel sure he was mean to her but she'd come around and no wannabe trash is moving in on that so he got ghost eyes to walk over with him "hey ghost eyes i thought the cafeteria had a no-shit fag rule" dipper scoffed "well they seem to have an open door policy for assholes so i assume we'd go hand in hand" he smiled "excuse me!!!" Gideon screeched "oh i'm sorry let me repeat clearly" instead of speaking he pulled out a weird ass looking gun and fired it at the two there was a loud bang and bright flash and i think Gideon might have peed a little it was fan-freaking-tastic especially since the 'gun' turned out to be a weird camera dipper dubbed the memory gun.


	3. freeze your brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -sluuuuuurrrrp-

that afternoon i was hanging out with Pazz and the Heather's Pacifica was real mad about what happened she doesn't like him much but no one messes with her cousin like THAT "and one more thing since when was he your brother!! your twin no less?! why wasn't he here then huh??" Mabel looked on amused because of how distraught Pazzy was "hmm lets see birth birth and well we were split up a few years ago one of our great uncles took custody of him and Stan took custody of me but they got into a fight too and grunkle for left so...yeah" "ughh who cares HEATHER TAKE YOUR SHOT"

.: _after her Pacifica took her turn but instead of trying to win she tried making heather B lose by knocking it behind a fountain but when heather B took her shot omg it was a doozy!! it bounced of like 3 different things before getting her a score! i so wanted to yell in Pazzy's face! it was great! but tonight i have to go to the party hell take over now cause that's the only way outta this one....._

grunkle Stan pulled me aside for a chat about party safety which was actually how many weapons i could fit into a small bag and then complaints about why he kept watching romance shows but also we spoke about dipper coming back...i couldn't wait to properly talk to him he got a little sad because ford hadn't contacted him at all this was the first he'd heard about their return..... "love you grunkle Stan but i gotta get ready for that party tonight now i guess....."

.: _Pacifica made us stop on the way to the party at the nearest dusk-to-dawn for some snackage and using me like a golden retriever....._

as Mabel was walking through the isles looking for some roasted chest nuts she was started by a loud slurp behind her turning around she found dipper drinking a slushie and smiling at her "well isn't it 'nuts' seeing you here" "oh my gosh keep up the puns and i'll even let you buy me a slushie! right after i find Pazzy her devil roast nuts" he pulled the exact packet i was looking for like he knew the store back to front "well you seem to know the convenient store well enough" he smiled kind of sadly "ford had us move a lot and no matter how different the towns were there was always a little dusk-to-dawn so i kinda memorized everything....whenever i felt really down i just came here and froze my troubles away with a shushie...keeps me sane hehe" she looked on sadly but Mabel being herself wanted to brighten the mood again "really?, that thing you pulled in the cafe today was pretty extreme" he smiled, good. "yeah well the extreme seems to leave an impression, so care to freeze your brain?" they walked over to the slushie machine "so did you say cherry or coke" "i didn't, but cherry bro-bro!" they both sat there for a minute drinking their slushies when he said something so random to her "who needs cocaine right? just swim around in sweet flavored ice till everything numbs" it made her kinda sad that her twin had become dependent on a concrete building as his only friend but she was gonna fix that....hopefully

they finally left the store chattering away till she stopped at his bike it was a nice sci-fi looking motorcycle "hehe perk from living with ford i guess why buy when you can build?"  
"so living with ford must have been odd huh?" "hey you were living with the con artist so yours isn't perfect either" "yeah i'm off to a party now against my will too" just as she said that a car horn blared "maaaaAAAAAAAABBBBBEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL, come on already!!!" "yeah it's not, i don't really like my 'friends'" "yeaaahhh i don't like your friends either"  
"it's like a job and our job is being popular" he leaned over conspiracy like "maybe it's time you take a vacation" she laughed and gave him a hug which he seemed surprised by gotta go now i guess see you later bro!"


	4. big fun/candy store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honey what you waiting fooorrr step into my candy storeeeee you just gotta prove your not a lame ass anymoreeee!
> 
> short chapter is short

.: _the party started up everyone was pumped i tried a few drinks which now remind me of when i used to make Mabel juice......it was hell_

Pacifica took Mabel around the part and she was hit on and harassed multiple times big fun huh? truly the perfect 'hell hell hell' life.....

.: _dear diary i want to kill please believe me when i say it's for more than just petty selfish reasons more then just my menstrual cycle....please believe me it's hard to explain it but it's something everyone just seems to ignore but i understand that i must stop heather killing her would be like getting rid of the wicked witch of the west not the version from wicked either the nasty cold monster, god i sound like a psycho. tomorrow i'll probably be kissing her ass but tonight just let me imagine she no longer exists....._

"are we gonna have a problem?"  
after tonight she was finished,  
"do you got a bone to pick?"  
she screwed up BIG puking on Pacifica  
"you've come so far"  
yelling at her stopping them from really messing with candy and Grenda  
"so why now are you pulling on my dick?"  
"i'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here can watch"  
Pacifica smiled at her her took her to hell in that moment....  
"but i'm feeling nice here's some advice, listen up BIATCH"

they said it, it's their candy store and if she didn't like that it was time to leave but no matter where she ran even if she jumped state she was promised hell so she ran she left the party, she wanted to mess with the eagles she shoulda learnt how to fly first but for what?! she lost some of the best friends she's ever had because she chose this over them, it was too late to go back now so she held a resolve tomorrow morning she would visit pazzy and hope for her forgiveness like the damn godfather she'd beg and plead that it doesn't end in her death that she's willing to be just another confectionery piece....but for now she needed to see her bro.


	5. dead girl walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fiiirrrrssstttttt bloooooooood sorry
> 
> i tried at turning a scene about sex into a platonic sibling game session to cheer her up it did not fit well really.......
> 
> did i mention parts starting with .: and italics are diary entries? i forgot to mention that.......

.: _the demon queen of high school decreed it, by monday 8am i'll be deleted dead and gone but i don't have to stay and die like livestock for her game i could run change my name_  
 _but i don't have the means to do it so instead tonight i'm gonna go hang out with someone i do like someone who won't betray me, who won't think i'm just another heather another lackey god damn cattle_

so with that mabel set out to where she knew dipper and ford to have moved into she found his windo and broke in which of course kinda worried him "mabel?? what's wrong?  
how did you find my address....." "sorry about that, and if i woke you......heather said i'm doomed i'm a dead girl walking now and i just needed to speak...." "dreadful ediquette excused i guess" she spoke to him for a while and he even got her up to a game to cheer her up so while playing it they chattered on randomly then dipper said something that sounded joking so she played along "you know pacifica northwest is definitely one persone who deserves to die..." he gave her a side hug before totally cheating at mario karts "well that's one thing but i definitely want to see her puke her guts out for once" she won a couple of the games before shouting something along the lines of 'bow down to the dead girl walkin!!' it was around 3am he started yawning "oh hell now dippinsauce no sleep for you, better chug some mountain dew because we are playing all night!" he laughed and even pretended to be intimidated "okay okay" so they continued till the dawn began showing which by then they made a trek over to where pacifica lived and snuck in

"so what's the plan mabes?" "well i was hoping some hangover cure and breakfast in bed would make her forgive me" "well lets make her spew red white and blue then" he commented sarcastically as they looked around her kitchen "what if i made her drink milk and orange juice what's the up-chuck rate on it?" she replied enthusiastically "well i'm a no rust build up man myself, he said holding up a bottle of cleaner having gone through the poisons cabinet "don't be mean dip that would kill her..." he looked at her like it was obvious before sighing he pulled out a cup as she rambled on about giving her a soup instead "put em away let's just go with this" "no! besides she'd never drink anything that looked like that" she tried adding to deter him further "hmm you're right...soo we'll put it in this" he held up a mug with a lid wriggling his eyebrows pouring it in "just let me grab a cup jerk" she said bringing over milk and orange juice before grabbing an identical cup to his and pouring her contents in "maybe we could cough up some phlegm into it too haha" he laughed and they both attempted to spit one failing "damn cotton mouth, oh well milk n orange will do quite nicely" he walked with the contents to put it all away "ehh chicken" "dip it's not funny" she said as she picked up one of the mugs turning away he stepped forwards looking at the remaining cup noticing it was the one she was meant to give pazzy....meaning she had the rust cleaner.... "uhh mabel?" she turned to him grining "yeah?" "nothing, i'll carry the cup" so they walked up to her room

mabel snuck up to the bed and in a sweet voice called out "good morning pazzy" as she sat up she looked smug but with a headache  
"mabel and mavis pines, surprise surprise, what do you want?" mabel seemed scared for a minute "look i know we both said somethings at the party last night we didn't mean...-" "did we? how the hell'd you get in here anyway" she asked condescendingly it was dipper who replied there "well mabel knew you'd have a hangover and so i whipped something up for ya" she seemed skeptic "what did you do put a booger in it or something?" mabel quietly snickered at this cause they certainly tried to... "i knew this would be too intense for her oh well mabes" "intense...grow up i'm not gonna drink something just because you call me a chicken" he began snickering and looked to mabel who also started actually laughing too which pacifica finally took the bait "just give me the cup you jerks" she held out her hand having now stood in front of him and sculled it back "there intense my a- she began gagging and walked to her table but then collapsed and shattered it mabel was shocked before saying "oh god i can't, i can't believe i just killed my best friend" "and your worst enemy" dipper interjected like it made a difference she went to sit down because she was freaking out "what do we tell the cops, sorry if she can't take a joke sarge?" dipper said freaking out just like her but hiding a smile that was forming on his lips "oh god what am i gonna do i'm gonna have to go to jail oh god" he was worried about her "it's all right just a little freaked here, i mean at least you got what you wanted you know? one less evil in the world..." she turned angrily to him "got what i wanted?! it is one thing to want someone out of your life it's another thing to KILL THEM" dipper began pacing around the room chewing on his pen trying to come up with a solution when he noticed on the ground pacifica had been reading some depressing books recently (for a project) but of course the cops wouldn't know that "forge a note" "w-what" mabel questioned worried "a suicide note make it look like she did this to herself, i mean you can do pacificas hand writing as well as your own right?" she looked around the room before finding a piece of paper and stealing dippers pen and that's what started all the shit


	6. me inside of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have ruined the heathers and gravity falls alike :D

'think long and hard conjure her up in your mind what would she say  
what's her final statement to a cold uncaring world'  
"i die knowing no one knew the real me"  
it had spread everywhere soon everyone at school knew and had copies of her suicide note  
"dear world believe it or not, i knew the way loneliness stung, i hid behind smiles and crazy hot clothes i learned to kiss buys with my tongue"  
it was like a plague following her around reminding her of what they did what SHE did  
"but oh, the world it dragged me down, it weighed like a concrete prom queen crown"  
"no one thinks a pretty girl has feelings"  
she felt more insecure then ever, what was the point in popularity again? to avoid it??  
"no one gets her insecurities, i am more than shoulder pads and make up, no one see's the me inside of me"  
she imagined pacifica angry at her for that one 'god you're making me sound like air supply!!" she'd say  
but hell it even fooled the cops, she actually felt pretty cool about that, albeit a little sickened  
"they couldn't see past my rock star mystique, they wouldn't dare look in my eyes"  
"but just underneath was a terrified girl, who clings to her pillow and cries"  
why did it fool everyone? how? some might be wondering, because she poured everything she felt since becoming a 'heather' into that note  
"my looks were just like prison bars, they've left me a myriad of scars"  
she was writing out her own suicide note in a way.....

.: _i even made it look like pacifica suddenly became a charity giving all her things away it made me feel better about it i mean the girl had 3 tv's for dogs sake!_

"no one thinks a pretty girl has feelings but i weep for all i've failed to be, maybe i can help the world by leaving, maybe that's the me inside of me"  
classes were cut short which gave everyone spare time before the busses were ready which meant miss melody wanted everyone to try and talk things out  
she's sweet but mabel just wanted to run.....but she couldn't everyone was reading it again and saying what it made them feel by accident mabel let loose a snicker she couldn't believe it pacifica's death actually made a difference she had to pass it off as crying when she was noticed, but it just escelated when she went to dippers home and they were watching tv every station was pacifica "wow she's more popular then ever now" 'i'm bigger than john lennon!" she could her that little pacifica voice in her head again maybe she's going coocoo and that's when ford came in "ahh dipper my boy who do we have here?" he asked looking happy but it seemed kind of off not like how he used to be with all of us.... "great uncle ford, it's so great to see you again" he looked surprised "mabel is that really you? you've grown so much" he looked whistful but after that he kind of went stuffy complaining about work and even stan at some points then it's like he remembered i was there but not fully... "say why don't we let your friend stay for dinner?"  
it was then mabel decided to go "i can't it's my turn to cook tonight sorry" grunkle ford humphed mumbling about how he'd figured that'd be every night as stan was lazy so much damage can be done to a person when they don't have others to lean on, mabel started thinking that's exactly what happened to ford and dipper....she wanted to fix it she did  
she just didn't know how yet.......

.: _i'm sorry technically i did not kill pacifica northwest but hey who am i trying to kid right? i just want my high school to be a nice place...._


	7. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uggghhhhhhh
> 
> short chapter, almost as short as me

heather wanted me to go on a double date with gideon and ghost eyes 'whyyyy?!?!' but she was pleading so much that i eventually caved  
i guess just as long as gideon doesn't go hitting on me and taking us to a secluded pasture to get ghost eyes to tip cows again

low and be hold, mabel and heather were watching on in silence and gideon giddily clapped his hands telling ghost eyes which cow to tip next they were both actually quite drunk  
and at some point mabel just decided screw it and went to leave when all of a sudden gideon pops up like a creepy little flower "howdy maaaaaabbbeelll" he started giggling  
once upon a time she woulda thought it was adorable but right now she was sick of everything and just wanted to leave  
plus he was trying to hit on her saying he had something as blue as his suit  
EWWWW NONONONONO at this point she told him to get dunked and he may or may not have passed out which was perfect because dipper showed up then and there for some reason "what's happening sis" he looked kinda peeved about the situation "-sigh- just doing a favor for the heather's" "another damn heather" mabel looked down till dipper replied  
"sorry just feeling a little superior tonight hehe 6 schools 6 states and the only difference is my locker combo...and you, our reunion is god..... lets go get a slushie" he said holding out his hand and mabel took it with glee.

it was in the morning when she was back at school that her good mood ended she entered the press room to see another thing about pacifica "oh man this leaves a bad taste in my mouth" she heard someone mutter 'like last night' before snickering "excuse me?!" mabel exclaimed "oh come on gideon told everyone about your date last night" she was furious "yeah the one where i ditched his butt in the mud and left?" "well i don't know his story went a bit 'differently'" oh hell no no no no "and what exactly did i DO according to that demon dwarf, huh bill?!" which is when robbie pulled me aside "okay so i rarely ever listen to gideon but he said got you to have a little fun in the mud last night and it spread quickly"

.: ** _i hate gideon gleeful_**


	8. our love is god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death to the dwarf! just so you know this story is finished i am posting every chapter right now

.: _gideon is gross that son of a bitch spread crap about me doing it with him all over school i'm just 17!! i'm not like that, you know i'm not_

but it was because of this that dipper found me crying and consoled me after a while i noticed he was crying too "are you okay?" "mabel i was alone, like a frozen lake but being with you again it's like you melted me awake see? i'm even crying now, so you're not alone okay?" she began crying more like all her stress was floating away "when the morning comes we'll dry up those tears and make a new city here because our reunion our love is god" after everything dipper came up with the perfect plan for revenge he got me to call gideon and ghost eyes and tell them how it's true i always loved gideon and having ghost eyes around made me feel safe GAAG but we scheduled to meet at dawn in the cemetery grabbing a real gun and filling it with what dipper called ich luge bullets something nazis used in the war to fake their deaths or something it would knock em out long enough for cops to find em with a GAY suicide note 'wanna be a homophobic creep get chewed son' mabel thought to herself

"gideon and i died because we had to hide our gay forbidden love from a disaproving world" she laughed "and when the morning comes they'll both be laughing stocks, so lets go hunt some jerks" she enthusiastically jumped up and shouted

later on at the cemetery mabel was sitting with all the preps finished just gotta bide my time which is when she heard it "hey mabel~"  
"so uh what do we do exactly" ghost eyes was standing to the side awkwardly mabel really gagged at this part "well i was hoping you to could do a little foreplay and strip in those to circles" "oh my mabel hoo" gideon said flustered, 'listen here you little creep' she thought but tried to stay calm once they were just in there underwear she told them to hold still till she reached 1 so she started counting down "3..2..." "1" dipper said stepping out from behind a tree and firing at ghost eyes, at this gideon got so scared he screamed which threw off my own shot and let him make a run for it "oh no..... YOU MISSED" dipper yelled running past me "yeah but i think that face was totally worth it haha" but before she finished saying as such he was already after him....which made her suspicious she stepped towards ghost eyes body and checked for a pulse.....nothing "oh god no, not again, you're just faking it right ghost?? you're just unconscious!" by the time she came to terms with the fact gideon and dipper had made full circle and she heard dipper yell out to her "do it now!" and she just lifted the gun and fired not really thinking she felt disgusted she just consciously took someones life.... "come on mabel give him the gun, and remember he's left handed" "what the fuck did you do" he stepped towards her and hugged her "i'd trade my life for you, i'll make them disappear and plant our garden here" he truly sounded insane and the problem? i think he was dragging me down with him because in that moment i agreed whispering back "our reunion is god" and he kept saying things how we are the asteroid meant to take these dinosaurs out we can start and finish wars and god i agreed, but then we heard cops and ran

.: _dear diary, what am i doing.._

they had driven all the way to school and just waited there eventually falling asleep waking up to some other students, which is about when mabel faced the fact that yes she just took part in a murder "we actually killed them...." dipper pulled out some cigarettes 'since when did dip smoke...' mabel thought as she was passed a cigarette "ich luge bullets, i am such an idiot!! how did i believe that!" dipper sat forward and tried reasoning with her "look you believed it because you wanted to, your real feelings were too icky for you to face-" "i did not want them dead!!" "did to" "i did not!" "did to" "i didn't didn't didn't!!! shut up!" "come on mabel just face it you-" she started screeching Mary had a little lamb, so dipper waited it out she gave one last quiet did not before he explained "come on they had nothing to offer this school but lies and hurtful attacks" "i-sure but......could we grab a slushie before the funeral?" she decided to ask meekly just giving up on it probably deep down she did want it to happen....face it mabes..

at the funeral she saw that once again it was better, even gideons dad stood up before everyone and said just because he was gay doesn't make a difference he loved his son, and everyone agreed even some of the most homophobic people in town agreed....why is dip always right?

.: _dear diary, my teen angst bull has a body count... the most popular kids in school are dead and everyone is sad but it's a weird sad pacifica gained depth, gideon a soul and ghost eyes a brain.... i don't know what it gave me but it's like i don't have control when i'm around dipper... are we going to the prom or to hell?_

.: _miss melody had everyone just hold hands in front of a tv crew friday and dipper was laughing then mabel saw him go over to grenda and candy and have a normal conversation(or so she thought) like he didn't just cause this shit everyone was just pretending to be united for publicity!_  
 _not 2 minutes before everyone was still sticking to their own clicks changing nothing!! it was chaos it was stupid!!! but dipper loved it spouting out how chaos killed the dinosaurs it makes it better! he really believed this was the way to make them better scaring them into not being assholes, but that isn't the way!! it's not our way and it's not THE way!_

ford came in at that moment to show dipper his progress, apparently someone had wanted him to demolish a building and so he showed us the tape and explained EXACTLY how he did it but mabel wasn't looking to see that spark in dippers eyes like it just gave him the perfect idea..... he practically started partying turning up the radio and then shooting it, so mabel stood up and left dipper tried stopping her but to no avail so he let her leave, and started his plan.


	9. seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> almost done dippression i'm sorry this was all written in like 4 hours so extremely rushed and not thought out (i mean the whole story btw)

the next day at school made her sick heather B somehow had pazzys scrunchy and was wearing it mabel wanted to sock her in the face so she walked away just as she began stealing from pazzys locker......

later when she got home she decided to hang out with one of her old friends....one of her REAL friends so she called tad over for some games, he got there happy but kept assuring her it was fine and he was sorry he wasn't as exiting as some of her other friends don't they know they're amazing?? don't they realize they are wonderful people...... it was bull so she just kept reassuring him as they played some wii crochet "you know tad even some of your fantasies are better then my reality but for now prepare to die" she said as she took her turn....which is when the heather's arrived....and tad spooked and said he had to leave......

everything just seemed to go down hill on tv was that thing miss melody had on saying it was a cleansing time of unity bull! and grunkle stan ate it up! and when she tried reasoning he went speech mode she couldn't stand it before she left though heather B showed up heather B told me about how grenda tried committing suicide.... 'oh god no' "is she alright?" mabel was scared for her friend until "of course she is that's the punchline she's in hospital and stable condition, just another loser trying to imitate the popular kids~" at that mabel couldn't take it she stepped up and slapped heather...it was silent till she dragged heather to her room apologizing and they just sat and listened to the radio which is when they heard it, heather A was on a talk show, she was sad and scared...... saying how the last guy she had a crush on died she's failing her classes how her life was getting ruined like a tiny life boat on a raging black ocean it made mabel feel bad she had inadvertently caused this but heather B thought it was funny A knew B listened to this show

the next day was hell...once again she was back in hell

.: _heather B told everyone about heather A, yes dear diary i cut off pacifica's head and heather B's head sprouted back like some demented hydra. B was even passing around notes about her... heather A was being tormented everyone had heard it now and she was the next victim. i've seen dippers way and i've seen miss melody's way and NOTHING has changed i guess that's heathers way...and wait where's heather going?_

heather B said it "she's going to cryyyyy, or maybe another suicide thing haha!" at this mabel stood up and ran after her 'no no no no' she found her in a bathroom with a handful of sedatives in her mouth "NO HEATHER!" she grabbed her face and made her spit them all out to which heather replied ironically "what are you doing? trying to kill me!" "no that's what you were doing.....you're seventeen come on...." with that heather A sat on the floor and mabel began talking her down thankfully it worked as they hung out till the afternoon.

almost the end of school and then she bumps into heather B "heather..." "mabel! look I've almost gotten everyone to sign this petition, people love me!" "people love you but i know you heather....everyone told me about the 'petition' saying it's for a bunch of different things!" "look some people just need different convincing okay so just sign it already, so i can get dipper to shut up about it!" mabel looked worried for that "no, and heather why can't you just be a friend why do you have to be a pacifica 2.0!" heather just smiled and chuckled "because i can be, think about it do you think if tad suddenly became cool he'd still hang out with his dweeb friends? HAH" and then she left mabel alone angry which is of course when dipper showed up 'of course' "what's up mabes need to slit heather's wrists and make it look like suicide?" no "why can't you just act seventeen! you're not some god! you don't choose who lives or dies, we're not special we're not different, can't we just go bowling or watch some bad movies!!!" "i don't get it mabes! i mean you were wrong and i was right! the world can't have heather's and grenda's in the same place!" mabel punched him in the gut and left.

when she finally got home it was to stan siting on the front lounge looking at her "yes?" she asked meekly "dipper dropped by... he told me everything" oh god... 'wooow i knew you'd come far mabel smell how gangster you are just seventeen and a god' dammit stupid pazzy voice "come join us in hell honey' gideons and pacificas voice "he told me about your depression....how you might try committing suicide too..." .....what.... "he left this for you, said it might help..." she took the envelope from him and opened it only to see a blank piece of paper with just the words "recognize the handwriting?" ....it was hers 'he's got it down cold' damn it paz... "you're problems probably seem like life and death, but i promise they're not" she ran upstairs to her bed before grunkle stan could say anymore

"mabel's running on fumes, mabel's totally fried"  
"mabe's gotta be tripping on shrooms now, thinking that she can hide"  
"mabel's done for, there's no doubt now notify next to kin!"  
"mabel's trying to keep him out now! but too late"  
that last line came as she opened her door  
"he got in~"

on her bed sat a small doll it had some pretty good resemblance to her it had a hole in it. shot.... god no then she heard him, "sorry for coming through the window, dreadful etiquette i know~" "get out of our house dipper!" she told him as he stepped into the threshold "do you honestly think your a god? who can dictate lives!! you're not a god your a seventeen year old psychotic!" he paused for a moment before smiling "you say tomayto i say tomahto~" is he completely insane? how didn't she notice.... he had his gun with him.... she pushed him back and quickly ran to the closet with her diary he tried following but she quickly locked it, it was a fairly large closet so she went to the furthest wall and sat down quickly writing out an entry


	10. dead girl reprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when i'm allowed to write (complete crap is what) sorry you had to read this

.: _dear diary lets see what he does with a suicide he didn't orchestrate!_

with that she stood and went to work grabbing one of her sheets she tide a noose and carefully set it around her throat, she could here him yelling outside "MABEL, open the door please, come on we're twins we're one! let's just do this together don't give up on me now DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" she took a deep breath and let it go tight around her neck hanging just as he got the door open "no, you were all i could trust, i was just messing with you, i wouldn't have actually...mabel i loved you...sure i was going to kill you, but that was if you didn't- i was gonna try and win you back with my idea first" she stayed still as he told her body the whole plan the petition is the will and everyone signed it the school was about to become Vietnam he had a bomb.... "mabel dinner!" "shit" he ran back to the window and hopped out to his bike just as stan walked in and to the closet he yelled before trying to apologize as mabels head shot up and she untied the sheet quickly gasping for breath as she dropped 'thank god i can hold my breath for 5 minutes...' "hey uh grunkle stan why so shocked?" she said as he leaned against the wall "holy shit kid..." she passed it off as a prank her and dipper did he was angry but happy that it was a prank and after some talking to he left her with a hug and went to bed, tomorrow she was gonna be a dead girl walking again......

'i wanted someone strong who could protect me, i let his anger fester and infect me, but his solution is a lie no one here deserves to die! except for me and the monster i created'

to miss melody's surprise mabel walked through the doors "mabel! dipper told me you committed suicide last night!" "yeah well he's wrong about a lot of things, where is he?" she stopped her "no we should talk, suicide is important for teenagers so-" she turned away and saw dipper entering with his head down "shit" she quickly ran to hide as he walked through and everyone went to their first classes she stayed quiet and tried to find him till another bell went and everyone went to the gym....the pep rally! she looked around before spotting Robbie "Robbie! what's under the gym?" "uh the boiler room why?" "nothing" 'heads up dipper i'm a dead girl walking' she thought to herself, she could hear the students cheering in the pep rally already giving her a resolve, she had to do this. 'it's more dance and then farewell cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walking'

"heyo gravity, tell me whats going down. here comes gravity coming to put you in the ground! go go gravity, give a great big shout, gravity will knock you down and send you straight to hell!"

she ran down the steps and into the boiler room where she saw him with his back turned "don't you need a hall pass dippy?" she asked him as he turned around "i knew that was a little to quick...." "step away from the bomb dipper" he laughed at her "this isn't the bomb sis, this is just to trigger the packs of thermos upstairs in the gym, now THOSE are bombs" she pulled out a gun and pointed it at him "dipper i wish ford were a better care taker, i wish we were together before he convinced you life is war, now i want you to come with me!" he stepped forward "didn't say simon says" and with that he knocked the gun from her hands and they began fighting the gun was knocked away and they both dived for it she got to the gun first turned around to aim but he wasn't there anymore, she tried listening out for him but all she could here was the cheering she quietly walked along the different machines to find him and when she did she had him cornered "you think just because you started this you can end it??" he said angrily "how do i turn off the bomb dipper" "screw you!" he shouted her own twin... "fine so maybe i did this, i corrupted you, because no one loves me because I am alone people are going to see the ashes of gravity high and think there's a school that self destructed, not because society didn't care but because that school was society, the only place that different social types can genuinely get along is in heaven! pretty deep huh?" "which button dipper! and don't say red you know they're all red" he snickered before finally going serious....."press the middle one to turn it off....if that's what you really want.." "do you know what i want dipper?" he stood up quickly and angrily and she fired "poison out of my life.." she said shakily and walked away, she couldn't take it she disabled the bomb and went outside away from everyone but she was followed.......

"colour me impress sis, you really screwed me up..." he lifted his arm to show a still bleeding hole in his gut, he walked past her and spoke again to her surprise "you uh you got power you won" he lifted his vest and showed off an extra bomb he turned on "slate is clean, fine...i'm damaged but you're not beyond repair so take care of them alright? show them YOUR way....but hey say i did blow up the school, all the schools...now that you're dead what are you gonna do" she laughed and started tearing up then she pulled out the cigarette he gave her when they first killed gideon and ghosty saying nothing he laughed at that "hope you'll miss me sis, it was a great reunion..." he stood as far away as he could smiling at her and she smiled back "say hi to god for us"

she thinks everyone must have heard the explosion....not 2 minutes later everyone stepped outside into the smoke and mess to see her standing there heather A&B walked up to her to see she was covered in ash and cuts "are you alright? people were saying you killed yourself""mabel, you look like hell" "yeah i just got back she got heather B to turn around before taking her scrunchy and putting it in her own messed hair "listen up folks! brand new sheriffs in town, we are done with acting evil we will lay our weapons down! we're all damaged and different, ....we're all freaks but that's alright we'll endure it together..." at that everyone put there heads down it had been hell for everyone so they agreed, it was time to act our age.... she stepped forward "grenda..." she had a neck brace but looked alright "think you and candy are free tonight?" she tried for a bright smile...the ones she used to have "my date kind of blew...me off...maybe we could watch some movies and junk food to kill..." she smiled back and her candy and grenda hugged it out

she couldn't fix it for everyone...but from now on she was going to do it her way they were all just going to be seventeen like they're meant to be they'll make it work she could even get grunkle ford to stay and make up with stan they'd be happy too....it would be beautiful.


End file.
